violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY STARTS RIOTS
This will be a Emergency Alert System (EAS) styled fanfic. Enjoy! CNN Sandy: Good evening! My name is Sandy Rollins and this is CNN! It is 6:00 PM EST. Currently in Hagerstown, Maryland, there’s a demonstration going on. Zack, report! Zack: I’m at downtown Hagerstown because of a demonstration. You see, Cody Martin, the ginger from DaddyOFive, has stated that he is a Republican and supports Donald Trump. This got those on the left mad and are protesting. There’s also been some right-wing people counter protesting. They’re pretty peaceful, but I don’t think it’ll last judging by the recent behavior! Sandy: Well let’s hope for the best! Now let’s see why the Marine Corps are facing backlash over their new basic training methods... 1 hour later... EAS Issued an Emergency Alert Notification EAS: This is an Emergency Alert Notification for those in Hagerstown, Maryland and those in surrounding areas. On 7:00 PM EST, a bomb was set off in downtown Hagerstown. It is likely the the bomb was done by the protest. The fatalities are unknown. Please stay indoors. And do not join the protest or you will go to jail. 15 minutes later... CNN Sandy: Since the bomb, riots have taken over all over the place in the Mid-Atlantic! This includes all of Maryland, Delaware, North Virginia, Washington, D.C., West Virginia, Pennsylvania, and South New Jersey. Zack, report! Zack: I am on a helicopter flying over Rockville, Maryland, and it’s just crazy! They apparently set the downtown area on fire and there has been shoot outs in this area! Sandy: Is this happening elsewhere! Zack: It’s happening all over the Mid-Atlantic! I’m just glad we’re sa- An explosion is heard, and the line cuts off Sandy: Zack? Zack? Uh oh... EAS Issued an Civil Danger Warning EAS: This is an Civil Danger Warning for Maryland, Delaware, North Virginia, Washington, D.C., West Virginia, Pennsylvania, and South New Jersey. The riots have been causing crazy damage to the said areas and are turning into a war zone. The National Guard urges you to stay home, stay away from protesters, and to not join the riots at all. Evacuate if necessary. 3:00 AM EST in New Bern, North Carolina Cody: I’m done with these riots! I’m gonna solve this once in for all! EAS Issued an Nuclear Bomb Warning EAS: This is not a test. On 3:00 AM EST, a nuclear bomb has been launched from New Bern, North Carolina. It is heading towards Hagerstown, Maryland. Please watch this safety video to help you deal with this. The video plays On 3:10 AM EST, the bomb hits and destroys the city CNN Sandy: This just in! The bomb has hit Hagerstown! This is crazy! It has also been reported that Cody has been the one that set off the bomb! He has now been arrested by the FBI! I can’t believe this! If you live 500 miles from Hagerstown, please stay in a shelter because fallout is coming! 2 weeks later, the fallout clears EAS Issued an Emergency Action Termination EAS: The fallout has now cleared. Please exit from your shelter. Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:EAS